New Found Family
by Kimimisae
Summary: With her adventures in Feudal Japan over, Kagome returns home only to find out that her family died in a traffic accident. Unable to keep the family shrine running she is forced to sell. Needing a fresh start Kagome goes to the U.S. To met her fathers estranged brother and his two sons in L.A. She may Find more than she was expecting...


With her adventures in Feudal Japan over, Kagome returns home only to find out that her family died in a traffic accident. Unable to keep the family shrine running she is forced to sell. Needing a fresh start Kagome goes to the U.S. To met her fathers estranged brother and his two sons in L.A. She may Find more than she was expecting...

Alan paced nervously in one section of the baggage claim area while watching the crowd for the one person he was there to pick up. His aged hazel eyes quickly, but thoroughly scanning the throng of people moving about in the cavernous space. With an aggravated sigh he scrubbed his large calloused hands through his short salt-and-peppered hair as he turned to continue his pacing when he saw the one person he had been waiting for. She was smaller, more..petite then he was expecting. Her eyes were closed. Most likely from the bone wary exhaustion from such a long flight if the way she was yawning and scrubbing her eyes had any indication.

As he approached her a group of rowdy guys rushed passed her one knocking into her causing her to stumble. Luckily Don was with him and was able to reach her before Alan could. Don, steadied her by placing his large hands on her thin shoulders. "Are you alright,"Alan asked with concern. With a nod of her head Alan turned his attention to the retreating hooligans and called out to them. "Hey, Buddy! Why don't you watch where you're going next time, " he exclaimed, but the men never slowed down or glanced back at them. Kagome placed a calming hand on her Uncles shoulder, "It's okay, Uncle-san. I'm fine. Just tired from the long flight," and with futher ado Kagome's mind shifted gears. "Oh, I still need to collect my luggage and then we can get out of this blasted place, " she exclaimed as she went to step forward only to have a pair of strong hands restrain her for a moment before letting go. With a light hand she seemed to be able to calm him further. "Yes, well, the sooner the better," was his slightly gruff reply.

Don smiled as he watched the small woman easily comfort his father. He had been very skeptical of the woman when his father had told the brothers of the call he had received from Japan. Don thought back to that day as they walk toward the builds exit once they had claimed her baggage. It had been a little over a month ago when Alan had first told both him and Charlie about the call.

*FLASHBACK*

Don as he walked through the front door just as Charlie came into the room from the kitchen, His father right behind him. He tossed his keys on the table near the door as he passed by it on his way to the dinning room area. "Hey, Don, you hungry," Charlie asked as he placed the serving bowl of salad on the table.

"I'll go get you a place setting," Alan said as he passed the bowl of mashed potatoes and the gravy boat off to Charlie before heading back into the kitchen.

"Let me help you, Dad," said as he followed his father into the kitchen. When they had come back out of the kitchen Charlie had already put a place mat, napkin and wine glass at Don's place at table. Don then put his plate and silverware on the mat as he sat down. "Thanks Charlie."

"I'm glad both of you are here," Alan commented after everyone had sat down and started loading their plates.

"Why's that, Dad," was Charlie's questioning reply as he passed the gravy boat to his brother, not bothering to look over at his father.

After making sure he had the attendtion of both of his sons attendtion he started speaking again, "I got a phone call from a young lady in Japan today," Alan started pausing to take another bite of roast beef.

Curiosity peaked Don looked up at his father, "What would someone from Japan be calling you about?" Charlie glanced between his two family members, but didn't say anything before going back to eating.

Knowing he now had their attention he continued speaking, "The young lady introduced herself as Kagome Higurashi. She explained that she was going through her families estate after their death she found documents that named Nathan Edwards Eppes as her birth father not the man who helped raise her until his death in the line of duty."

Don furrowed a brow and leaned back in his chair. After whipping his mouth with his napkin and letting it drop on the table before speaking, "Okay, and what exactly did she want by telling you that?"

"She was asking about Nat. Trying to confirm that I actually am his brother." He paused as he took a drink from his glass, swirling the burgundy liquid first. "I was surprised with how much information she had about him. She seemed to get more excited the longer we talked." Alan gave a small smile remember the excited tone in her voice as they talked. "She asked if we could meet when she comes to the U.S. . She told me that she had found some of Nat's things along with her Birth Certificate that she thought I might want."

Don arched a brow in question, "What did you tell her?"

"I told her yes." Alan replied simply.

"When will she be here," asked Charlie finally joining in on the conversation.

"In 3 weeks." Alan stated then followed it up with, "I told her if she gave me her arrival information I'd pick her up from the airport."

"So what is her name," he asked as he leaned forward to pick up his bottle of beer to take a deep swig.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi"

"Did she say why she was coming to the States," asked Don. "I mean other than to meet us of course."

"To attend a college here in L.A.," Alan replied.

"Oh? Which college dad," asked Charlie.

"I didn't ask. We can find out when she gets here."

Don took a bite of his meal before stating, "Well, _IF_ I'm not on a case I'll go with you."

"I'll join you also. It should be interesting to meet her." chimmed in Charlie.

That's how Don found himself standing with Charlie watching their father interact with the petite woman in front of them.

Well there's the 1st chapter. Let me know what you think. I'll start on the next chapter tonight.


End file.
